Rahi (Creatures)
(Rahi) Rahi Unnamed Rahi : Top - A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z The term Rahi means "creature" or "wildlife" in Matoran; more accurately, it means "creature that is not like we Matoran". "Rahi" is only applied to wild or tamed creatures. Toa and Turaga are considered members of the Matoran species, simply in different stages of power, thus separating them from Rahi. Other Sapient Species of the Matoran Universe, such as Makuta, act like Matoran in that they display emotion and their actions can be reasoned out by Matoran logic. Rahi are biomechanical beings composed of organic and inorganic Protodermis. It is known that Rahi contain within them, in addition to Amana Volo energy, minuscule amounts of Light energy, enough for a tangible amount to be drained, but not enough to affect their judgment. and Kopaka battled infected Rahi on the Isle of Mata Nui.]] Some Rahi are able to wear powerless Kanohi, which can be infected by Kraata to subject the wearer to a Makuta's influence. Rahi may also be controlled by Makuta, Kraata, Rahkshi, or Toa with the power of Rahi Control, or by users of the Kanohi Begasu. Makuta, Kraata, Rahkshi, and Toa with the power of Insect Control, or users of a Kanohi Jotar, can control insectoid Rahi. Most of the Rahi of the Matoran Universe were created long ago by the Makuta, whose technique involved blending various Viruses in vats of Liquid Protodermis. The Makuta were given this duty because Rahi were useful to the beings of the Matoran Universe: for instance, docile Rahi could be tamed and put into the service of Matoran, while fiercer Rahi could be used to guard important or dangerous places where Matoran or others were not meant to go. Later, as the Brotherhood of Makuta became corrupt, they began to create Rahi for the organization's own use. A few Rahi in the Matoran Universe predated even the Makuta, having been created by the Great Beings. A few other species of Rahi are the result of Energized Protodermis or other factors acting on pre-existing Rahi, sapient beings, or the environment. Many Rahi made the planet of Spherus Magna their new home after the operating systems of the Great Spirit Robot were damaged or destroyed. 'A' *'Acid Flies' - Small insectoid Rahi that live on the Southern Continent. *Acko - Bipedal lizard-like Rahi. *'Air Serpents' - Acid-spitting Rahi which inhabited Karda Nui, and which the Toa Mata at one point fought against. *Alosar - Small bipedal lizard-like Rahi that are covered in spikes that are catious and easily frightened. **Kohi - An Alosar that befriended Zåhåku. A unique variant of the species, Kohi does not have spines and is rather curious and intelligent. *Archives Beast - A beast that dwells in the Onu-Metru Archives. *Archives Mole - Used to dwell in Po-Metru. *Ariakudo - Large spider-like Rahi native to Punt Nui. *Artakha Bull - A swift, strong, hostile, and noble centaur Rahi that is good at tracking. Believed to live in Artakha. *Arxes - A fast, strong, and very intelligent raptor-like Rahi, native to Ceronox Nui. *Ascipitero - A wyvern-like Rahi. *Ash Bear - Large ursine-like Rahi. **Graalok - An Ash Bear that befriended Lewa. 'B' *Blade Burrower - One of the most powerful Rahi known in Onu-Metru. Created by Mutran. *Bladetort - Six-legged tortoise-like Rahi. *'Bog Leech' - A leech-like Rahi known to live in swamps. *'Borer Worm' - A worm-like Rahi. *Brakas - A mischievous monkey Rahi that is commonly found in Le-Wahi. *Burnak - A canine feline Rahi found on Voya Nui. 'C' *Cable Crawler - A Rahi that lives in the cables of Le-Metru. *Catapult Scorpion - A scorpion-like Rahi that can launch balls of Magma from its' tail. *Cave Fish - A fish Rahi that makes itself seem bigger than it really is. *Ceronox Battle Turtle - A turtle-like Rahi known for their thick natural armour and their tendency to seek confrontation. *Chute Lurker - A spider Rahi that hides in chutes to capture prey. *Cliff Screecher - A bat-like Rahi native to Odina. *Collosorahk - Gigantic worm-like Rahi. **Shredder - A Collosorahk who created Terra Nui. *Columni - A small bipedal species of Rahi that once served as colony drone slaves of the Visorak. *Crystal Climber - Large Rahi that live atop Knowledge Towers and eat Ice Bats. *Crystal Serpents - Serpents who live in Artakha's bays, mostly dormant. 'D' *Dagger Spider - A spider-like Rahi from Voya Nui. *Daikau - A carnivorous plant Rahi. It is considered a Rahi because it has the ability to think. *Degu - A lizard-like Rahi. *Dermis Turtle - A small, humble, turtle-like Rahi that uses a mysterious ability to predict the weather. *'Devourer' - Small Rahi that travel in swarms and eat inorganic Protodermis. *Dikapi - A flightless desert bird Rahi. *Doom Viper - A multi-headed snake Rahi with poison breath created by Chirox. *Dran-Ko - A land-dwelling mollusk-like Rahi native to the Isle of Resi Nui, that moves by skittering on its' "tentacles" and eats mostly anything. *Dust Darter - Small Rahi that live in Karzahni's realm, they eat Protodermis and attack the Matoran's armor. *[[Dweller in the Deep|''"Dweller in the Deep"]] - A gigantic, fearful Rahi that has a jaw big enough to swallow the Great Temple, though it chooses to live under it instead. 'E' *Energy Hound - Canine-like creatures with tracking sense. **Spinax - A mutated Energy Hound who helps Hydraxon guard [[The Pit|"The Pit"]]. 'F' *Fader Bull - A bovine Rahi that can teleport. *'Feeder Worms''' - A species of Rahi that produce a repulsive, slimy sound from within their nests. *Fenrakk - A large spider-like Rahi, which is native to Voya Nui. **Vezon's Fenrakk - An enlarged specimen, forcibly fused to Vezon by the Kanohi Ignika. *Feraline - Small cat-like Rahi. *Fikou - A dangerous tree spider Rahi that was commonly found in Le-Wahi. *Fireflyer - Flying Rahi who have bites that make one feel like they're on fire. *First Rahi - Massive, monstrous sea beasts created by the Great Beings. *Frostelus - Rahi that were created when Matoran were exposed to Energized Protodermis. **Detark Frostelus - A Frostelus sub-species exclusive to the Byblos Nui Labyrinth. **Xioc Frostelus - A variation of the Detark Frostelus exclusive to the Isle of Xioc Nui. ***King Frostelus - A male sentient Rahi that can summon common Xioc Frostelus to his side and weilds the power of Electricity. *Frost Beetle - A large, intelligent beetle Rahi. *Frost Leech - A small Kraata-like Rahi that absorbs heat from other beings. *Furnace Salamander - A reptilian Rahi that reside in Ta-Metru. *Fusa - A kangaroo Rahi that was commonly found in Po-Wahi. 'G' *Gadunka - Tiny Rahi that inhabit [[The Pit|''"The Pit"]]. **Enlarged Gadunka - A Gadunka enlarged by the Kanohi Ignika. *Gafna - A rodent-like Rahi found on Voya Nui. *Gargali - A tapir-like Rahi that lives in the dense forest of the Johmai Jungle. *Gate Guardian - A large Rahi that projects a smaller vision of itself and are allied with the Visorak. *Gatosuchys - A large crocadilian-like Rahi. *Ghekula - An amphibious frog-like Rahi. *'Giant Swamp Lizard''' - A Rahi that resided near Le-Koro. *Great Temple Squid - Huge water-dwelling creatures native to Metru Nui. *Gukko - Huge bird-like Rahi. **Ka - A Gukko that befriended Kongu. *Gula - A wyvern-like Rahi native to the Isle of Terra Nui. *Gur - A venomous serpent-like Rahi native to the Isle of Tepthei. 'H' *Hahnah - A small crab Rahi found in the depths of [[The Pit|''"The Pit"]]. *Hapaka - A Rahi native to the mountainous regions of Mata Nui, where they bounded from rock to rock with sure-footed ease. *Hemisva - A beetle-like Rahi. *Hidran - A dragon-like Rahi that resides in the sea with some specimens found outside ''"The Pit" in the waters of Aqua Magna. *Hikaki - A "Dragon Lizard" Rahi. *Hoto - A firebug Rahi that lived in Ta-Wahi. *Hummaera - A golden hummingbird-like Rahi. *Husi - An ostrich-like Rahi. *Hydruka - A Rahi found around Mahri Nui in the waters of Aqua Magna. 'I' *Ice Bat - A bat-like Rahi that is a nuisance to Ko-Matoran Seers as they knock over their instruments. *Ice Hound - A wolf-like Rahi that lives in packs. *Ice Vermin - A rodent-like Rahi that travels in packs to attack larger creatures. *Iceron - A large hawk-like Rahi that resides on Ceronox Nui. *Icorak - An incredibly fast flying beetle-like Rahi. *Infernavika - A tiny bird-like Rahi that lived near Ta-Koro. *Inikirikori - A cricket-like Rahi exclusive to the Isle of Kemet Nui. 'J' *Jierba - A small, green, rodent-like Rahi. 'K' *Kahu - A Rahi hawk that lived in Le-Wahi. *Kane-Ra - A bovine Rahi which is also known as the "Bull of Legends". *Kanohi Dragon - A legendary dragon Rahi that had Kanohi-shaped scales. *Kardas Dragon - A dragon Rahi that was transformed from an enlarged Fenrakk spider by the Kanohi Ignika. *Kavinika - A lupine Rahi used by Matoran scientists to guard certain places and things. **Wolf - An X-Force empowered Kavinika. *Keetongu - A large, wise, sentient Rahi that knows how to negate Hordika Venom. *Keras - A coral crab that can be tamed, and even used as a mount. *Kewa - Smaller bird-like Rahi that Matoran can fly on. Commonly found in Le-Wahi and tamed by Le-Matoran. *Kikanalo - Massive rhino-like Rahi that live in the Sculpture Fields of Po-Metru. They also live on Voya Nui. **Mutated Kikanalo - A mutated form of Kikanalo, caused by one being injected with Hordika Venom from the Visorak. *Kikapo - A large, insectoid Rahi. *Kinloka - An experimental Rahi seemed to be a distant relative of the Stone Rat. *Kirikori Nui - A huge insect-like Rahi. *Kironia - An aquatic Rahi that is commonly found in large lakes. **Farcron Kironia - A unique specimen that lives on the Isle of Farcron and is known to be much larger than the rest of its' species. *Klakk - Flying Rahi created by Mutran with sonic screams that can quell a Makuta. *Kofo-Jaga - A smaller cousin of the Nui-Jaga. They are drawn to heat sources, but abhor Light. *Kofu-Kopen - Firey wasp-like Rahi exclusive to the Island of Punt Nui. *Kompiki - A small, raptor-like Rahi. *Kraawa - A Rahi with the ability to absorb any force used against it and use it to grow in size. *Krahka - A female sentient Rahi that can shape-shift. She is the only free member of her species. *Kuma-Nui - A giant rat-like Rahi. *Kuna - A serpentine Rahi that lives in swamp regions. 'L' *Lamproid - A large, scorpionfish-like Rahi. *Lava Ape - A large ape-like Rahi seen in the Voya Nui Online Game. *Lava Crawler - A Rahi native to Voya Nui. **Caravan Crawler - Lava Crawlers modified by the Piraka. *Lava Eel - An eel-like Rahi which can melt almost anything. *Lava Hawk - A bird-like Rahi that lives on Voya Nui. *Lava Rat - A rat-like Rahi that can burst into flames. *Lepure - A rabbit-like Rahi. *Lightning Bug - A small insectoid that can give off an electrical charge. *Lohrak - A flying serpent Rahi that in numbers can down even a Toa. **Shemsu - A young Lohrak whom Heru befriended. *Longfang - Reptilian predator now native to Metru Nui. 'M' *Magraka - A red, wyvern-like Rahi. *Mahi - A horned goat-like Rahi that can be tamed. *Makika - A large and very dangerous toad-like Rahi who dwells in the caves of Po-Wahi. *Makuta Fish - A swift fish Rahi who had "The same happy-smile as Makuta". *Makuta Hound - A beastial, dog-like Rahi native to the Isle of Destral. **Wild Fang Tooth - A very young Makuta Hound befriended by Bast. *Mana Ko - A legendary Rahi believed to be Teridax's ultimate guardian. *Manas - A giant crab-like Rahi known to serve Teridax. *Manutri - A flightless bird-like Rahi native to Voya Nui. *Mata Nui Fishing Bird - Seabird Rahi that roost in the lower branches of Le-Wahi. *Metru Mantis - A mantis-like Rahi that feeds on other insects. *Moa - A bird-like Rahi found in Po-Wahi. *Mokhugra - A large, frightening Rahi which are believed to be Kush Nui villagers that were somehow transformed into their current state. *Muaka - A tiger-like Rahi that can extend its' neck forward to grab its' prey. **Mutated Muaka - Muaka mutated by Hordika Venom. *'Mud Crawler' - A carnivorous Rahi. *Mukau - A placid bovine Rahi. *Muudabok - A bovine-like Rahi. *Myotiki - A bat-like Rahi. 'N' *Nathak - A species of raptor-like Rahi known to hunt in packs. *'Necrofinch' - A species of bird-like Rahi that lives in the mountains of Zakaz and can remain singing even after it is deceased. *Niazesk - A species of tiny Rahi created to keep larger Rahi in check. *'Night Creeper' - A nocturnal Rahi found in Onu-Metru. Roughly one-and-one-half bio long, squat, and possessing six powerful legs, it forages for small insects and rodents. *Nivawk - A hawk-like Rahi, one of which served Makuta Teridax during his rule of Metru Nui disguised as Turaga Dume. *Nui-Båuk - A parrot-like seahawk Rahi native to Kemet Nui. **Skuåhk - A Nui-Båuk that aided Aritonu on his trek to Kush Nui. *Nui-Dragon - A species of sentient draconic Rahi native to the Domes of Ceronox Nui, Stelt, and Hytrax. **[[Death|''"Death"]] - A Nui-Dragon that participated in Makuta Ferofax's Project: Shadow Warrior. *Nui-Jaga - Large scorpion-like Rahi with stingers that can shoot venom. **Jaga - An X-Force empowered Nui-Jaga. *Nui-Kopen - A giant wasp-like Rahi that are hostile towards Nui-Rama since they hunt the same prey. *Nui-Rama - A large flying insect Rahi that created enormous, towering hives in the Le-Wahi jungle. **Rama - An X-Force empowered Nui-Rama. *Nukepi - A giant, snail-like Rahi. 'O' *Ohee - An arthropod-like Rahi native to the waters of Kemet Nui. 'P' *Parakrekks - Large, bipedal amphibious Rahi that feed on the rubble left by the Protocairns. *Phase Dragon - An unusual Rahi that goes so fast that it can pass through solid objects. *Pikobe - A tall heron-like Rahi. *Pit War Tortoise - A large tortoise-like Rahi which are part of Carapar's army. *Pokawi - A small flightless bird-like Rahi of Le-Wahi. *Pretocor - A large, ruthless, aquatic Rahi known to attack anything it comes near, even members of its' own species. *Proto Drake - A large, graceful amphibious Rahi that lives in Ga-Metru, and off the coasts of Mata Nui. Created by Kojol. *Protocairn - A large, amphibious Rahi which are believed to be villagers from another land that were transformed by the effects of Energized Protodermis. *Protodites - Microscopic Rahi that escaped from the Archives. **Protodax - Protodites enlarged to trillions of times their normal size that carry Zamor Launchers. *Pyroke - A species of fiery lizard-like Rahi that are utilized as steeds by Matoran, Toa, and Rakile. 'Q' 'R' *Rahanivika - A massive, flightless, carnivorous bird-like Rahi native to the Johmai Jungle. *Rahi Nui - A mutant Rahi created by the Brotherhood of Makuta. *Rahi-Matoran Hybrid - A hybrid of a Shadow Matoran and Rahi. *Ranama - A fiery toad-like Rahi that lived in Ta-Wahi and preyed on passing Nui-Rama. *Razorfish - An aquatic creature from Ga-Metru. *Razor Whale - A whale-like Rahi that lives off the coast of Ga-Metru. *Red Serpent - A horned serpent Rahi that possesses electrical powers. *'Reef Raider''' - A fish-like Rahi that is known to inhabit [[The Pit|''"The Pit"]]. .]] *Rock Lion - A mysterious creature that dwells in the deepest sections of the Archives. *Rock Raptor - A raptor-like Rahi that traps prey bigger than itself by making landslides. **Kemet Rock Raptor - A variant of the Rock Raptor found on Kemet Nui. *Rockworm - A small, venomous subterranean Rahi. *Ruki - A common fish-like Rahi that has powerful jaws and is the natural enemy of Tarakava. 'S' *'Sand Frog''' - A frog-like Rahi. *Sand Screamer - A mysterious creature that inhabited the desert of Voya Nui. *Sand Snipe - A small biting insect from Po-Metru. *Sand Tarakava - A relative of the Tarakava that lives in the desert. *Scorporaka - A arthropod-like Rahi native to the waters of Kemet Nui. *Sea Spider - An amphibious spider-like Rahi that is the only known predator of the Visorak. *Serqet-Jaga - A mammoth, scorpion-like Rahi exclusive to the Isle of Kemet Nui. *Shallows Cat - A panther-like Rahi that lived on Daxia *Shore Turtle - A flying turtle-like Rahi that lived in Le-Wahi. *Silver Chute Spider - A spider-like Rahi that is believed to be related to the Visorak and would hunt in the Metru Nui Chute System, catching prey in paralyzing webbing. *'Slime-Worm' - A clawed Rahi about which very little is known. *Sirok - A serpentine Rahi that lives near sources of water, it kills it's prey by drowning terrestrial Rahi in the shallows and dragging aquatic Rahi out on to the ground. *'Smoke Hawk' - A bird Rahi native to Xia. *Spider Crab - A Rahi that the Barraki used in battle. *Spikerak - A specific spider-like Rahi, belonging to an unknown species, and kept as a pet by [[The Dark Lord|''"The Dark Lord"]]. *Spine Slug - A parasitic slug that attaches itself onto Skakdi and feeds on their anger. *Spiny Stone Ape - A Po-Metru ape that lives in the shadows of the sculptures. When threatened, they curl into a huge spiky ball and attempt to crush their enemies. *'Squall''' - A bird Rahi native to Anarchos Nui. *Stinger Whale - A large whale-like Rahi. *Stone Rat - A rodent-like Rahi, who once dwelt in the Archives, that can and will eat almost any object, due to teeth that grind through stone. *'Stone Snake' - A Rahi which Krahka once transformed into. *Swamp Stalker - A reptilian Rahi that lived in the Swamp of Secrets. *Subterranean Worm - Giant, strong, tentacled creatures that dwell deep in Onu-Wahi and are spoken of mainly in legends, and occasionally spotted by miners. 'T' *Tahtorak - A massive 9-bio-tall reptilian Rahi that can speak Matoran. Its' species is native to Zakaz and Keetongu. *Takea - A shark Rahi. *Taku - A small bird-like Rahi which is a close relative to the Gukko. *Tarakava - A lizard-like Rahi with long forelegs that can deliver powerful punches to stun its' prey. **Two Headed Tarakava - A mutant Tarakava with two heads that was found in Ga-Metru, and then transported to the Onu-Metru Archives. *Tarakava Nui - The "King of Lizards", thought to be a mutated Tarakava. *[[The Mountain|''"The Mountain"]] - A Rahi that was once a sentient rock and now has grown into a large Mountain. *Thylacine - A tiger-like Rahi. *Toa Terrain Crawler - A massive sea beast used by the Toa Mahri. *Tokhay - A toucan-like Rahi. *Tooay - A tiny, monkey-like Rahi. *Troller - A huge, horned, worm-like beast that lives beneath the Po-Metru sands with a mouth large enough to swallow an entire city block. *Tunnel Stalker - A gigantic, dangerous, and rare Rahi from Metru Nui. *Tunneler - A lizard whose body changes depending on what kind of attack it is hit with. *Tyrannarahk - A large, behemoth Rahi that is the apex predator on Terra Nui. 'U' *Uruvena - A large, sloth-like Rahi. *Ussal Crab - A crab Rahi that can be tamed and used for transportation, mining, and sport. **Muako - An Ussal Crab currently owned by Jonall. **Mutated Ussal Crab - A massive creature contained in the Archives. **Pewku - An Ussal Crab currently owned by Orkahm. 'V' *Vahki Hunter - A Rahi that chases Vahki as prey. *Vako - A great horned rhino-like Rahi that roamed the plains of Po-Wahi. *Vatuka - An elemental rock creature that lived in Onu-Wahi. **Kemet Vatuka - A large elemental rock canine-like Rahi unique to Kemet Nui. *Venom Flyer - A flying creature that would travel with the Visorak, assisting them in capturing other flying Rahi. *Visorak - A species of intelligent spider-like creatures whose names mean ''"stealers of life" in their own tongue, created by Chirox. **Boggarak - A Visorak breed with a number of water-related ablities. **Kahgarak - A giant, elite Visorak that can summon the Zivon. **Keelerak - Wild and unruly, green-colored Visorak. **Oohnorak - A black Visorak breed with the ability to mimic voices. **Roporak - A brown camouflaging breed of Visorak. **Suukorak - A white Visorak able to slow down its' life-processes. **Vohtarak - A constantly aggressive red breed of Visorak. ***Kamas Nui Visorak - Mutant Elite Visorak created by Makuta Sinosis on the Isle of Kamas Nui. ***Terra Nui Visorak - Several unique breeds of Visorak exclusive to the Isle of Terra Nui. ****Gorgorak - Queen of the Terra Nui Visorak. *****Kyborak - A green breed of Terra Nui Visorak. *****Ookeerak - A black breed of Terra Nui Visorak. *****Roggarak - A brown breed of Terra Nui Visorak. *****Suhnorak - A white breed of Terra Nui Visorak. *****Vahporak - A red breed of Terra Nui Visorak. 'W' *Waikiru - A walrus-like Rahi. *Waiwa - A small, shrimp-like Rahi that is a staple of many Matoran diets. *Water Wraith - A small marine Rahi disregarded by larger fish because their outer shells are covered in poison. Created by Teridax. *'Worm' - A small, Kraata-like Rahi that can communicate with others of its' species via telepathy and are small enough to fit in Bohrok headplates instead of Krana. *Wurgau - A large scavenger Rahi native to Punt Nui. 'X' *'X-Rahi' - Various specimens of Rahi transformed by their innate X-Force. *Xotohk - A vicious wasp-like Rahi native to Terra Nui. 'Y' *Yluginth - A gigantic, gorillian, pachyderm Rahi native to Punt Nui. 'Z' *Zivon - A massive, monstrous creature that resides in the Field of Shadows. *Zykeral - A wyvern-like Rahi related to the Gula. Category:Matoran Universe Category:Rahi